There is an increasing demand and need for wearable devices, small form factor devices, and device-to-device communications (e.g., Internet of Things (IoT)), there is growing demand and need for applying a mold to electronics packages to form an overmolded electronics package. Packages may be overmolded for many reasons. Overmolding a package can provide various desirable properties, such as mechanical strength, thickness, or a layer to reduce accidental electrostatic discharge (ESD). Mechanical strength may be desirable for an otherwise fragile package. Strength, thickness, or ESD insulation may improve the ability to handle various packages, especially very thin packages. An overmold may serve to protect integrated circuit (IC) dies or passive electronic components on a package. Packages can be overmolded to obscure which electronics components are used, for aesthetic purposes, or to enable marking for tracking or authenticity detection.
While package overmolding provides various useful functions, package overmolding also undesirably increases the package height (e.g., z-height), often without adding increased electrical functionality. Additionally, some components require exposure, such as sensors or connectors, but these components may be obstructed by an overmold.